kotonohaprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotonoha Karma
Ko-to-no-ha Karma is the first song in the Kotonoha Project series, and the first half of what would later be considered the story's first arc. It was originally uploaded by musician rerulili on March 7th, 2014 as a duet using the Vocaloid voicebanks Miku Hatsune and GUMI, but later included a human cover done by the utaite Soraru and Lon. Information There are two official versions of this song. The first is the Vocaloid version, which was uploaded simultaneously on Niconico and Youtube. As of March 14th, 2016, the uploads have a combined total of 720,000 views. The second is an official cover version by singers Soraru and Lon, uploaded to Niconico on March 18th, 2014. It features Soraru replacing Miku's vocal part and Lon replacing Gumi's. This version has over 510,000 views as of March 14th, 2016. Story :"There exists a young man who can "see" the inner thoughts of other people, give them form, and wield their strange powers-- "Tsukasa Kuzunoha". On a morning like any other, the Public Morals Committee member Ritsu Kanokawa takes fault with him as usual. At the moment she pulls off his headphones, the true face of the rules and regulation that resides within her mind, her "tatemae no kotoba", was called out and took the shape of a huge monster..." Lyrics : Usage Note: The romaji transcription is by a user of this wiki. If you reprint this transcription, please source back to this page. The kanji transcription is from the Hatsune Miku wiki. Thank you. Romaji = Detarame ni shimaikonda Kanjou ga kimi wo yogoshiteku Mimi wo tsunzaku you na Doukoku ga yoru wo sawagi hajimeru Jiyuu to iu na no chitsujo wa Kimi wo tsumetai kusari ni tsunageteku Itazura ni shigamitsuita Aijou shojijou ni yori oyasumi shite orimasu Suki kirai suki kirai daikirai Suki kirai suki kirai kyouminai Suki kirai suki kirai daikirai Ima sugu ni ai ni kite Yokuatsu aragau shounen spotlight Terasu mikansei na kokoro no mama de Tadashisa yori mo motto motto oku ni aru Yasashisa kurayami wo kirisaite Kotonoha karma wo tokihanate Intoyou sayuu kara hajimaru intro kizamu wa “shogyoumujyou” Tokumei kibou kara no hibouchuushou etsu ni hitaru wa shoushisenban Denshikairo no jiraigen wo kakyuuteki sumiyaka ni toppa shite ike Zetsubou rensa tachikitte saigo ni warau no wa dare da Suki kirai suki kirai daikirai Suki kirai suki kirai kyouminai Suki kirai suki kirai daikirai Ima sugu ni dakishimete Sokubaku tatakau shounen spotlight Terasu fukanzenna karada no mama de Tadashisa yori mo motto motto oku ni aru Tsuyosa de kanashimi wo norikoete Yokuatsu aragau shounen spotlight Terasu mikanseina kokoro no mama de Tadashisa yori mo motto motto oku ni aru Yasashisa kurayami wo kirisaite Kotonoha karma wo tokihanate |-| Kanji = でたらめに仕舞いこんだ 感情が君を汚してく 耳を劈くような 慟哭が夜を騒ぎ始める 自由という名の秩序は 君を冷たい鎖に繋げてく 悪戯にしがみついた 愛情　諸事情により御休みしております 好き　嫌い　好き　嫌い　大嫌い 好き　嫌い　好き　嫌い　興味ない 好き　嫌い　好き　嫌い　大嫌い 今すぐに逢いにきて 抑圧　抗う　少年　スポットライト 照らす　未完成な心のままで 正しさよりも　もっともっと奥にある 優しさ　暗闇を切り裂いて 言ノ葉カルマを解き放て 陰と陽　左右から始まるイントロ刻むは"諸行無常" 匿名希望からの誹謗中傷　悦に浸るは笑止千万 電子回路の地雷原を可及的速やかに突破して行け 絶望連鎖　断ち切って最後に笑うのは誰だ 好き　嫌い　好き　嫌い　大嫌い 好き　嫌い　好き　嫌い　興味ない 好き　嫌い　好き　嫌い　大嫌い 今すぐに抱きしめて 束縛　戦う　少年　スポットライト 照らす　不完全な身体のままで 正しさよりも　もっともっと奥にある 強さで悲しみを乗り越えて 抑圧　抗う　少年　スポットライト 照らす　未完成な心のままで 正しさよりも　もっともっと奥にある 優しさ　暗闇を切り裂いて 言ノ葉カルマを解き放て Gallery Word Karma.png Main characters front.png Main characters backs.png Category:Songs Category:Season 1